Field of the Invention
This invention relates to data storage systems and more particularly to systems and methods for mapping storage volumes to servers or other devices mounted in a server chassis.
Description of the Related Art
In a client/server computing model, files may be stored on a central computer or system (e.g., a file server or storage server) to allow data to be shared by computer systems or other devices connected to a network. This centralized approach often makes it easier to backup important files since they are contained within a common repository. This approach may also make it easier to control access to files and applications, thereby improving security.
A storage server may include one or more physical storage devices, such as hard drives, tape drives, or the like, which may be formatted to include one or more storage areas, or “volumes,” utilizing a single file system. When configuring these volumes, some configuration tools may allow storage volumes to be mapped to specific servers, computing devices, or other attached devices connected to a storage server, controlling which volumes can be seen and accessed by certain servers and computing devices. This capability may be used to protect sensitive information while still enabling authorized use.
Before volumes can be mapped to a specific server or computer system, some configuration tools may require a user to input a unique multi-digit alphanumeric number, such as a World Wide Node Name (WWNN), World Wide Port Name (WWPN), or other identifier used to provide addressing to a card connected to a server or computer device. These identifiers may be quite confusing as these identifiers may be completely different for different hardware manufacturers. These identifiers may also change as cards are replaced or swapped out of particular servers. In certain cases, retrieving these identifiers may require physically inspecting computer hardware or accessing the identifiers through a telnet session with a selected server or computer. In short, dealing with these identifiers can significantly complicate the process of volume mapping.
In view of the foregoing, what is needed is an improved system and method to reduce complexity when mapping storage volumes to servers or other devices mounted in a server chassis. Ideally, such a system and method would be able to perform volume mapping without requiring knowledge of identifiers such as WWNNs or WWPNs corresponding to particular servers or computing devices.